


Good Boy

by France_in_your_pants



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Lambert patiently waits for Eskel and Aiden to finish their game of Gwent.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel (The Witcher), Aiden/Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely rawrkinjd for beta-ing this for me!

"Ya sure you don't wanna play for something else? Pretty sure I've taken all your autumn contracts at this point"

Eskel glared up over his cards at the smirking Cat across from him. "Maybe if you played fair we'd be on more equal ground." 

Aiden at least had the decency to fake shock, "Why Eskel, you think I would cheat? At the honorable game of Gwent? I, frankly, am hurt you would insinuate such a thing my friend."

Eskel huffed and rolled his eyes, carefully considering his next move. Aiden had been handing his ass to him for the past hour, and despite his grumbling, had actually taken a majority of his coin by this point. A shifting under the table broke his focus. 

"Quit moving him, I know you're just trying to distract me." Eskel muttered, laying down a card finally. 

Aiden grinned at him and pulled his hand back up from under the table. "I was just readjusting him. I think our poor puppy is getting tired." He leaned back enough to look down at his lap. "He's been so patient."

Eskel moved enough to look down as well, gaze meeting Lambert's glassy golden eyes. A small whine broke through the tight seal of the younger wolf's mouth around his cock as Aiden shifted again, driving his own cock teasingly further into Lambert's ass. Eskel smiled softly at him and brushed his big fingers against Lambert's flushed cheek. 

"Poor puppy, Aiden's teasing you isn't he? You've been so good for us. Can you hold on for a little bit longer, little Lamb? Just a little bit longer and we'll give you what you need."

Lambert whined again, shifting forward to take Eskel's cock deeper. 

"Fuck" he heard Aiden mutter from across the table. "Such a good boy. Promise we'll fill you up and breed you good." Lambert moaned, cock twitching from where it sat heavy between his legs, bound in the shining silver ring around the base. The rest of his body remained unbound, yet he didn't dare loosen the ring or touch himself. He hadn't been given permission yet. 

Aiden smirked, and returned to his original position. "Just as soon as I take all of Eskels gold."

The older wolf huffed again, muttering about cheating cats as he returned to his previous position, giving a gentle pat to Lambert's head. The younger wolf whined lowly, wanting so badly to move, to shove either of the thick cocks he was tied to deeper, to touch his neglected cock. But he wouldn't. Not til the other two Witchers were finished with their game. He could wait. He was a good boy.


End file.
